JEENA KOI MUSHKIL TO NAHI
by shzk
Summary: life take turns some good some bad but you have to live because if u only breath . this life become a hell. (Birthday gift for Krittika ) and a prayer MAY SHE LIVE LONG LIFE WITH GOOD HEALTH AND WEALTH...


Today is the very special day for all the family members as it is the wedding day of the four very special members of their family. The day for which they are waiting since ages (like us..)

It is the wedding day of Senior Inspector Abhijeet and Senior Inspector Daya .

Baraat with band baja has reached and welcomed by sisters and brothers of brides. Finally the marriage rituals completed and all took the sigh of relief..as they are CID officers ….(case ka kuch pata nahi kabhi bhi kahin bhi aa jaye…).

First Morning after their marriage.

In AbhiRika room

Abhijeet was just came out from dressing room, he saw his wife(ya…finally completely his) sitting in front of dressing table and combing her hairs. She dressed up in red and orange contrast saree with matching accessories. For him she was looking like an angel of heaven. She saw him in the mirror and turned and went near him. He was in his thoughts not even noticed her presence so close to him. She waved her hand in front of his eyes and he came out from his thoughts.

Tarika: kahan kho gaye…?

Abhijeet :jis bandey ki wife itni khoobsoorat ho wo khoye ga nahi to kia karey ga…?

Tarika: acha…

Abhijeet : han na…

Tarika: farz karo… agar kisi din me chali gai to….

Abhijeet in shock: ye kia keh rrahi ho…aisa socha bhi kese tum ne(and he turned his face in anger)

Tarika put her hand on his shoulder and turned him: acha sorry na…me to mazak kar rahi thi..

Abhijeet cut her: mazak…ye tumhe mazak lagta hai…agar me karun aisa mazak to….

Tarika acha baba sorry bola na mene…ab maaf kardo…

Abhijeet: huh….

Tarika: acha sorry and she hugged him tightly. He after some time hugged her back and said: phir se aisa bola na to…(Tarika smiled and he smiled back and kissed her forehead).then they came out of their room and Tarika went towards kitchen and after some minutes Shreya also joined her.

On the other side Daya was sitting in lounge like a angry kitten because today he woke up early on 10 am(ha ha ha early…(p)….) then they have their breakfast.

After two months

Shreya went to meet her parents and our great Daya sir is suffering from fever and as usual he becomes a ziddi bacha…who wants his brother with him.

Abhijeet went to beauru for an important meeting when Daya was sleeping. He called at home and asked about Daya .

Tarika said in loud tone: han han…yahan sab theek hai,,,. Bas mausam thora bigra hua hai… tum fikar mat karo….

Daya was listening all this and boiling in anger when Tarika entered in room and gave the phone to him. He almost snatched it from her and said in full angry tone.

Daya : ab meri yaad kiun aa rahi hai…. subha to bataya nahi…or khud chaley gaye…

Abhijeet : acha to sahib ko is baat pe zada ghussa hai ke me chala gaya or wo ghar mein bore ho rahey hain…

Daya gave back the phone to Tarika and said:ye lo…or kehdo apne pati dev se,….ke meri fikar mat karein or jab mausam theek ho jaye to ghar aa jaein…(he lay down and closed his eyes .) Tarika smiled and went out from the room.

In evening Abhi returned to home. He got down from the car. He was thinking: pata nahi…mood kesa ho ga…God mujhe shakti dena please….

And he opened the lock from his key and entered. he moved towards Daya 's room but stopped after hearing some voices he peeped in side where Daya and Tarika were laughing madly on something and there is no sign of angriness on Daya 's face.

Abhi smiled and think: thanks God g… muje ye dono dene ke liye…in ko kuch mat honey dena yehi to mere _**Jeeney ki wajah hain. **_(but he didn't know that God is not in mood of listening to his prayers and wishes… )

After two more months.

It was a bright day till that incedent..

A case reported in beauru and body was sent to the forensic lab. Dr Salunkhey was away for conference so Tarika had to do all work. She found some thing important on finger of the dead body so she called Abhijeet . After some time Tarika was examining the body and team reached to the forensic lab. They are just entering in the lab when they heard the loud sound of blast ….

Words are echoing in his ears…

_Agar kisi din me chali gai to…_

_Agar kisi din me chali gai to…_

_Agar kisi din me chali gai to…_

And all went dark…

…

.. he started his life like a robot . he did only work work and work…Daya was trying his best to get back his buddy but he enclosed himself in the shell of loneliness

**Saya Bhi Saath Jab Chod Jaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai...**

**Paya Humne Ye Bin Tere**

**Ranj Ki Raahein Aur Gham Ke Andhere**

**Ranj Ki Raahein Aur Gham Ke Andhere**

**Woh Bhi To Humse, Woh Bhi To Humse**

**Kho Gaye Hain, Aisi Hai Tanhai..**

One day Daya came back home and saw the lights of Abhijeet's room are still on. So he went towards his room and found him sitting on floor with Tarika's photo in his hands he was talking to her.

_dekho Tarika …me ne mana kia tha na tumse aisa mazak karne ko… lekin tum ne meri baat nahi suni…abhi bhi tum mazak kar rahi ho na muje sata rahi ho…me..me…ne jo tumhe itna sataya hai…it..itne saal laga diye apney dil ki baat kehne mein ..dekho aaj me kehta hun….i…lo…love…you please wapis aa jao…please… _

Daya couldn't control his tears but still he managed to control his emotions for his brother so he rubbed them and entered in his room, goes near him and sat on the floor. He looked at him and tries to hide his tears to show that he is very strong but this time Daya didn'give him a chance and wrapped him in a hug and soon his shirt started getting wet with his brother's tears which he stored in himself from the day of that horrible blast. After some time he became bit normal so Daya separated him and said after cupping his face in his hands.

Daya : jo log duniya se chaley jaatey hain un se humara rishta khatam nahi hota or unhe humein is haal mein dekh kar utni hi takleef hoti hai jitni pehle hoti thi …to kia tum meri dost ko takleef dena chahtey ho or sath sath muje bhi…

_Apna dihaan rakha karo Abhijeet ….goli tum ko lagti hai or dard hum sab ko hota hai… _

He shook his head in no and Daya smiled and said to phir chalo achey bachon ki tarha fresh ho kar dining table per aa jao…khaney ke baad tumharey liye aik surprise hai..

And he went

Abhi came in dining room and found Daya arranging food in only two plates, so he asked: arey Daya …ye Shreya kahan hai wo khana nahi khaye gi kia?

Daya made a face and said:muje kia pata kahan hai….

Abhijeet shocked: oye hua kia hai…ye tera moo suja hua kiun hai…? biwi se maar khai hai kia?

Daya was happy that his brother was smiling after so many days but he maintain that serious expression and said: dekho boss me janta hun… tum Shreya ki party mein ho….tum se baat karney ka koi faida nahi hai…to is liye chup chap dinner karo…

Abhijeet felt some thing fishy but he ignore because he know his brother that he can not hide any thing from him for long time.

After dinner Abhijeet made his way towards terrace with two coffee mugs in his hands and saw Daya smiling and talking to someone on cell phone.

Daya: pata hai aj me ne itne dino baad usey hanstey hue dekha….sach pooch to aisa laga ke us ki hansi ne aik baar phir muje zinda kar diya hai….me aaj bahut khush hun Shreya ….me ne usey abhi ye news nahi di hai… han han samajh gaya… acha ab me rakhta hun.

Call ended

He turned and found Abhijeet standing. Coffee mugs are placed on the table. Daya was surprised as he was looking at him without blinking his eyes he in tension started moving towards him with : boss k..kia hua..tum

Abhijeet just hug him tightly. And said in a teary voice: thanks yar thank you very much…agar tu nahi hota na aaj to me to… tuhi to mere _**jeeney ki wajah**_ hai ab…

Daya separated him: arey aise kese kuch honey deta me tumhe agar tumhe kuch ho jata to mera kia hota…or usey kon sambhalta han…

Abhijeet surprised: usey kisey…kis ki baat kar raha hai tu…

Daya : acha pehle ye coffee lelo…thandi ho rahi hai.. and they started sipping coffee.

After some time Abhi spoke: kis ki baat kar rahey they tum..?

Daya : arey wohi chota sa…pyara sa…nazuk sa…

Abhi remembered some thing and said: dekh tu…us ko is ghar mein laney ke baarey mein sochna bhi mat…nahi to mujh se bura koi nahi hoga…

Daya made a face and said: me to samajh raha tha…ke tum sun ke khush ho gey…lekin tum to…theek hai…me..

Abhi noticed his sad face and said: ye aisey moo mat bana samjha na… yaad hai na jab pichli baar wo aaya tha to kia hua tha. Sahab khud to chaley gaye they khabri se milne or muje sumbhalna para tha us ko…chalo lounge tak rehta to theek tha lekin wo to mere room mein ghus gaya …or to or ..mera wo favorite Grey coat bhi ganda kar diya...dekh me tujhe bata raha hun ab koi bhi _billi ka_ _baccha_ ..is ghar mein nahi aye ga…

Daya controlled his laughter and said: me billi ke bachey ki nahi apne bachey ki baat kar rha hun…

Abhi said in flow: acha… warna me to samjha ke tu phir se koi billi….(then he remembered that what he heard some moments before so he exclaimed in shock ) kia…. abhi kia bola tuney…phir se bol…

Daya : me kia bolun…kab se to tum boley ja rahey ho…

Abhi: dekh sidhey sidhey bata de kia ye sach hai?

Daya in most serious tone: g han ye bilkul sach hai ke CID ke aik honehaar officer Senior Inspector Daya _**papa **_or doosrey honehaar officer Senior Inspector Abhijeet _**barey papa**_ banney waley hain….

Abhijeet gave him a bone crashing hug. After some time they separated

Abhi: tu nahi janta tu ne muje kitni bari khushi di hai ye khabar suna kar…

Daya : boss tum ne bhi to muje meri zindagi wapis lotai hai… mujhe mera Abhi mera boss wapis kar ke…us ke aagey to ye khushi bhi choti par rahi hai…

Abhijeet smiles sadly and then they started making plans for the new comer.

Today 7 years passed. And ya he is still living taking part in life activities enjoying the life he is enjoying the life because he know his importance for some one very very close to his heart…in all these years he missed her badly but he can't gave up because God gave him another precious gift and his name is Abhinav. They are living like a happy family. Ya they miss her but they are happy …he is happy because he always accepted the circumstances . he got another friend who is just like his father. He called him as Boss instead of barey papa.. He is more closed to him than his parents. Some time he also wondered .May be God has planned something because didn't do anything without any reason.

..

..

..

./

In an Auditorium some ceremony was going on. The announcer said: _or ab baari hai…is sham ke sab se khas(important)or barey award ki…or wo hai…__**The Gold medal of Bravery ..**__ye wo award hai jis ko paana har officer ka sapna hai…____ or aaj jis officer ka ye sapna poora ho raha hai wo hain…Inspector Abhinav Daya …_

Handsome boy came up to the stage and collect the award. He came on dice and said: me aaj apni team ka thanks karna chahta hun…jin ki wajah se muje ye award mila … warna me akela kuch bhi nahi tha… Phir me thanks bolna chahta hun … us insaan ka… jis ne..rotey dhotey kamzor se Abhinav ko… aaj Inspector Abhinav banaya..jis ne khud ko bhool kar sirf or sirf muje sambhala..apna dard apna dukh apne andar rakh ke muje hansna sikhaya…so today I want to thank you…ACP Abhijeet …you are my savior you are my teacher and more than that you are my boss….today I want to say I am nothing without you…

Ceremony ends and he came to home Abinav didn't come because he has some important work to do…

He entered in his room and stand in front of his buddy's photo

And said: tu kia samjh raha hai tu mujh se door chala gaya to me jee nahi paaun ga… sirf zinda rahun ga…lekin dekh me jee raha hun… kiun ke tu to mere sath hi hai na apni is shakal mein nahi …lekin Abhinav ki shakal mein …or aaj dekh tu jeet gaya…hum jeet gaye..me ne apna wada pura kiya..nahi tootney diya khud ko…

He remembers

_Daya and Shreya went out of city to attend the funeral of Shreya 's relatives they didn't took Abhinav with them because he is only 7 years old and they think that he might be afraid after seeing that rona dhona…but they didn't know that their son will going to face more worst than that._

_Abhijeet and Abhinav were playing badminton ..when Abhi's cell phone rang._

_Abhi : hello _

_Shreya : hello bhaiya… Abhinav aap ko tang o nahi kar raha hum bas aarahey hain wapis._

_Abhijeet : Nahi bilkul tang nahi kar raha…tum fikar mat karo._

_Then Daya took the phone and said: han bhai wo tumhe kiun tang karey ga bas tang karne ke liye hum hi miley hain usey…_

_Abhi: dekh Daya tu chup kar ja.. nahi to.._

_Daya : sach mein chup kar jaaun kia?_

_Abhi in warn tone Dayaa.._

_Daya : acha sorry… apna khayal rakhna ..hum aa rahey hain wapis,,,_

Abhijeet : yar mene to aisey hi bol diya tha chup honey ko tu ne to sach hi maan liya meri baat ko..

_After around one hour his cell phone rang_

_Abhijeet : hello …han Daya kab taka a raha hai tu…_

_But a person cut him with : dekhiye me Rahul bol raha hun… aap jaldi se CITY HOSPITAL aa jaiye…_

_He reached at city hospital leaving Abhinav at home with one of the lady from_ neighbors. _Only one prayer in his heart_. _**God please don't do this …show some mercy on that little soul please please… **_

_When he rushed in the hospital he saw the ward boys are taking one dead body towards the morgue. He ran towards them and took off the white cloth and saw his partner's lifeless body. Ya she became his partner became his sister in these seven eight years. He closed his eyes in pain and gave a soft brotherly kiss on her fore head._

_Then he rushed towards the OT.. after some time doctor came out._

_Although he know the doctors reply because he saw the condition of the car but still he asked with some hope: doctor Daya …_

_Doctor:dekhiye unhain chotain bahut zada aai hain…is liye behtar hai aap jitna jaldi ho sakey un se…_

_He rushed in the Ot without listening to the doctor…_

_Here he found his brother …his reason of life lying on the bed with bandages all over his body…he came near him and took his hand in his and said: Daya Tu fikar mat kar…tu bilkul theek ho jaye ga…_

_Daya removed his oxygen mask and said: bo..boss …jhut…nah..nahi..bol..pa ty…t..tum. she.. chli gaiii…. Me…bhi us…ke pass …ja j..rahaaa…hun… per tu..m ap…apna/…or Abhi…..nav,,.. ka …kha…yaal rakhna…. Please….. bo…ss …khu…khud …ko… samb,,..hal …lena…please….wada…kar…oo…wad…aaa…kar…oo.._

_Abhi shook his head while crying…when Daya started breathing heavily but he managed to spoke: b…boss…tu…..tu…tum….sirf ….zi…n…da…mat…reh…na…tum jeen…jeena boss…tum….jeena…wa w..a …waada…ka….ro tum…ji…yo ge…wada …ka… ka…karo…..apna….kha….yaal …khayalr…ra…rakkh…naaaa…._

_And with this he is finished , after giving new dimension to Abhijeet 's life._

**Yaad Aate Hain, Beetey Zamaane**

**Jab Tum Aaye The Humko Manaane**

**Jab Tum Aaye The Humko Manaane**

**Abh To Dil Roothey, Abh To Dil Roothey**

**Dard Manaaye, Aisi Hai Tanhai ..**

Abhijeet : yar tu ne muje kese waadey mein bandh diya tha… jatey jaatey bhi muje _**Jeeney ki wajah **_de gaya ….ke me jab bhi zindagi se door jaaney ka socha…zindagi… khud mere pass chal kar aai kabhi mere ansoo ponchta hai wo… or kabhi me us ke…kabhi teri tarha larta hai mujh se kabhi teri tarha naraaz ho jata hai…. us ne in 17 saalon mein kabhi muje teri kami mehsoos nahi honey di…

He cleared his eyes as he feels some one's presence and heard a voice from behind.

Or aap ne bhi to muje kabhi ye ehsaas nahi hobey diya ke me aap ka khoon nahi…khud jag kar muje sulaaya ,….jab me roya tab hansaya…meri bimaari ki raaton mein…sari sari raat jaagey mere sath …or sirf yehi nahi apni duty bhi puri tarha nibhai…muje bhi puri tarha apnaya…aik kamzor se rotey huey bikhrey huey bachey ko smaita usey jeena sikhaya… kabhi us ke dost baney kabhi teacher… usey is qabil banaya ke wo aaj zindagi ke kisi bhi imtehaan per pura utar sakta hai.. me to duniya ke lucky logon mein se aik hun jisey us ke maa baap ka pyar bhi mila or un ke baad aik aisey insaan ka pyar mila jis ne usey saarey rishtey louta diye…

And he came near him and hugged him after sometime they separated and he kissed his fore head.

Then Abhinav turned towards his fathers picture and said: wese to aap barey intelligent they… kabhi apne is dost ko ye nahi bataya ke ye rotey hue bilkul bhi achey nahi lagtey (and with this he ran out of room because he cant resist these angry eyes just like his father)

Abhijeet smiled and think.

**Jeena koi mushkil to nahi**

**..**

**Jeeney ki tarha se Jeeney ke liye….**

**Jeeny ki wajah chahiye**

So here is the end

Kirittika mera khayal hai..is se bura gift tumhe kisi ne nahi diya ho ga… phir bhi review karna please…or sach sach batana kesa laga….

And other readers please read and review.

Bye

Tc

shzk (zehra)


End file.
